The Third Wife
by kiki-twilighter-ever
Summary: But could she do it? Could she sacrifice herself to save her love? Her whole reason for existing? Rated T just in case.


**Hi! To all of those who follow me this does not count as my next story. One-shots, sequels, and prequels do not count! So you can still vote for my next BIG story.**

**Like Bella i was really intrseted about the Third Wife. i liked how she sacrifficed herself in order to savenot only her family but the whole tribe. So, this is my story about her.**

**DISCLAIMER- I am not SM. So i do not own the Third Wife, i also do not know the story like she dose. So, don't sew me if i got a few facts wrong. Sorry, but hope you like it.**

**

* * *

******

The Third Wife

She didn't fully understand what was happening. She had heard the legends, her husband was the tribe leader and her step-sons had even faught with one before. But she was still in a daze, like she wasn't really watching this unfold before her eyes.

She remembered the two men who ran into the council meeting, upsetting the elders. But once they told them what happened outside, her sons and her husband stood up in a flash. She remembered her husband rushing her out of the tent in the forest and she remembered him pulling her to the village. But once there, once she saw what lay there on the ground, she shot down. 18 bodies lay on the ground, broken in all sorts of ways. Blood pooled around some of them, where others were pale and dry. She covered her mouth to hold in the scream that was building in her throat and huddled closer to her husband.

They walked quickly through the village, stepping over the bodies of their neighbors… the people they all loved and protected. They reached the shore of the beach and saw that the boat was sinking and people were swimming. They weren't swimming toward the shore, like she thought they would, they were all swimming away from a woman. The woman was in the water chasing after the villagers. But apparently the woman caught sight of the four large wolves on the beach, her sons. She and her husband stood 10 feet behind her family.

The woman swam like lightning and was in front of her sons in less than a second. Her wet skin sparkled in the sunshine and her clothes clenched to her skin. The woman was pale, deathly pale, and unnaturally beautiful. She let out a fierce growl and had the wife shaking with fear. Her sons growled back and then everything blurred. It was all a blur of white and gray and red. She didn't catch anything the woman and her sons did. It all happened so fast. And then it stopped. When the woman stopped moving around at lightning speed she could finally see what had happened.

They had lost. She cried out in horror as she saw the bodies of her sons, still in their wolf form, dead on the beach. She clung to her husband, who began to shake in anger. He yelled something that she didn't make sense in her head, and then pushed her out of the way. Just before her husband explored into a wolf.

The woman and her husband were now moving at lightning speeds, like her sons had. But this time she caught snippets of the fight. And she could tell her husband was losing. Panic shot through her. _NO!!!_ Her mind screamed at her. She couldn't see her husband loose, like her sons had. She had to do something, anything, to help her family. Even if it meant killing herself. She was shocked for a second at that thought. Killing herself. She knew what the woman was, a creature of the night, a vampire. And she knew that vampires could not resist blood.

A plan popped into her head, all in one second. But could she do it? Could she sacrifice herself to save her love? Her whole reason for existing? Yes. She could, she would. Because she had to, she had to help, she wouldn't let him die just for her, when she would die only seconds after he did.

She stood up from where her husband had pushed her. Her hand reached where her knife was held, on her belt. With shaky hands she pulled out the dagger her husband had given to her and stepped forward towards the fight.

_Please, Taha Aki, forgive me._ She thought. And then she screamed, as loud as she could, to get the attention of the monster that had killed her family. Then, with the simple rising and falling of the her hand, she plunged the knife into her chest.

She didn't know what happened next, darkness came quickly, almost immediately. But right before it took over her mind she pictured herself with her husband. They were hugging each other, in such a strong embrace it was as intimate as a kiss. She wished she could have the energy to smile, because she wanted to. But the darkness then took over her mind and her body went limp. She had died in saving her family.

No one remembered her real name. But she did not mind, she watched over her tribe from heaven with her sons. And when her husband finally joined her they got to have their moment. Their one quick second to have that hug she has longed for from the second her eyes closed.

And that is the story of the Third Wife.


End file.
